Wireless computer networks have become popular options for home and small business environments because they offer relatively inexpensive alternatives to traditional, wired computer networks and freedom of mobility for client devices such as notebook computers. Indeed, this freedom has prompted the deployment of wireless subnets within some large enterprise networks. A popular technology for wireless local area networks (LANs) is based on a set of standards promulgated by the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) under the designators 802.11, 802.11a, and 802.11b (also known as Wi-Fi). An emerging standard in this family is designated 802.1x. The 802.11 wireless LAN standards define various electrical and mechanical mandatory and optional features for Wi-Fi networks
Despite increasing popularity, however, wireless networks have not been universally adopted by home and small business computer users. One reason for the seeming reluctance on the part of such users to adopt wireless networking technology is the challenged posed by the installation and configuration process for such a network. That is, the typical home or small business computer user often feels that he or she is incapable of installing the various hardware and software components of such a network and is unwilling to incur the costs of professional installation (if it is even available).
For example, some of the decisions/issues that will be faced by a user during installation of a wireless network installation include:                Assignment of a unique network name. During installation, a user will typically be prompted to provide such a name. However, existing configuration utilities often describe the name as an ESSID or extended-service-set ID. These and other acronyms are often unfamiliar to the user installing the networks (many times without any further explanation) and, as a result, the user often feels incapable of making the necessary decisions or unsure of the consequences of such decisions.        Choosing whether or not to use network address translation (NAT). NAT allows a user to hide his/her computers from the rest of the Internet by assigning dummy addresses. The wireless access point relays traffic back and forth between each client computer and the Internet, acting as an effective firewall. Many users, however, have little or no understanding of the effect of using NAT and, as a result, often cannot make intelligent decisions in this regard.        Providing Internet connection details. Users that rely on cable digital subscriber line (DSL) modems may need to enter login details for PPPoE (point to point protocol over Ethernet) connections that a broadband service provider assigned for an individual computer when the user subscribed to the service. Alternatively, some users may need to provide dial-up modem details or even static Internet protocol (IP) address information. Needles to say, many users have no ready access to this information, let alone an understanding of how it is used. Such users are familiar only with selecting a desktop icon when they want to connect to the Internet and do not understand how such connection details are used.        Assigning a configuration password. All access point configuration tools, whether accessed via a simple Web browser or special operating system software, can have an access password. Many users are familiar with setting up user name/password pairs so this requirement may not pose a significant challenge.        Establishing a network password (often known as a WEP (wired equivalent privacy) encryption key in many configuration tools). Although familiar with passwords in general, many users may not understand the difference between network passwords (used to establish secure connections) and configuration passwords.        
Because of these and other challenges faced by a user in setting up a wireless network, the total number of users that have adopted the technology to date continues to be small. Indeed, the problem may soon get even worse inasmuch as the emerging 802.1x standard will include the use of authentication servers that users will need to interface with when connecting to their network. This presents an additional level of configuration that will act as an impediment to wide scale adoption of wireless networks in the home and small office unless the configuration and installation process is made easier.